Last Kiss
by tiffno
Summary: This is a song fic based on the song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift.  I thought the song fit perfectly with New Moon with Edward being gone.  Oh and btw this is before she started to hang out with Jake.  Rated T just in case.


Hey guys! I'm actually in the hospital right now with my grandma so, I'm just typing this on my iPod Touch. Don't worry, she's fine. Her heart rate was just getting pretty high. Up to like 170 at one point. She's been pretty normal for a while now so, it's fine. I'm listening to Last Kiss by Taylor Swift right now and I think this song is like PERFECT for New Moon! I just HAD to write a song fic for this. This is my first! Yaaaaay! Haha. I did change a few words so, I'll put the original lyrics at the bottom okay?

**I still remember the look on your face**

**Lit through the darkness at 1:58**

**The words that you whispered**

**For just us to know**

**Told me you loved me**

**So why did you go away?**

**Away**

I could still remember that look he had on his face at 1:58 when he first kissed me. Those words "I love you," that he whispered for only us to know. If he told me he loved me, then why did he go away?

**I do recall now the smell of the rain**

**Fresh on the pavement**

**I ran off the plane**

**That July 9th**

**The beat of your heart**

**It jumps through your shirt**

**I can still feel your arms**

Now, I remember the smell of the rain. It was fresh on the pavement and I ran off the plane. On that July 9th, the beat of my heart jumped through my shirt. I could still feel his arms.

**But now I'll go sit on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is that**

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

**I never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

Now, I'll just so sit on the floor wearing the clothes Alice had bought for me. The only thing that I know is that I don't know how to be something they miss. I never thought we would have a last kiss. I never in my wildest dreams imagined we would end. Especially not like this. His name would always be on my lips.

**I do remember**

**The swing of your step**

**The life of the party, you're showing off again**

**And I roll my eyes and then**

**You pull me in**

**I'm not much for dancing**

**But for you I did**

I think about prom. I still remember the swing of her step. Alice was the life of the party. She was always showing off and I would roll my eyes at her then, Edward would pull me close. I hated dancing but, for him I tried.

**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father**

**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**

**How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something**

**There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions**

I remember the first time he met Charlie. He had thick gloves on so, Charlie wouldn't feel how cold his hand was. He would always walk with his hands in his pockets. He kissed me right when I was in the middle of talking. Everyday, I miss those rude, yet amazing, interruptions.

**But now I'll go sit on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is that**

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

Now, I'll just so sit on the floor wearing the clothes Alice had bought for me. The only thing that I know is that I don't know how to be something they miss. I never thought we would have a last kiss. I never in my wildest dreams imagined we would end. Especially not like this.

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

His name, still forever on my lips.

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**

**And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe**

**And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are**

**Hope it's nice where you are**

So, I'll watch his life in pictures that I've taken in my head. Just like he used to watch me sleep. And I feel like he's forgotten me just like he used to feel me breathe. And I wish I could keep up with some old friends we never had just to ask them how he is. I hope it's nice wherever he is.

**And I hope the sun shines**

**And it's a beautiful day**

**And something reminds you**

**You wish you had stayed**

**You can plan for a change in weather and time**

**But I never planned on you changing your mind**

I hope the sun shines bright just like your soul. It'll be a beautiful day. Maybe something will remind you that you wish you had stayed. You can plan on the weather changing. But, I never planned on him changing his mind.

**So I'll go sit on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is that**

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

Now, I'll just so sit on the floor wearing the clothes Alice had bought for me. The only thing that I know is that I don't know how to be something they miss. I never thought we would have a last kiss. I never in my wildest dreams imagined we would end. Especially not like this.

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last kiss**

**Forever the name on my lips**

**Forever the name on my lips**

His name would always be on my lips. Just like the last kiss we'd ever have. His name, forever would be on my lips. Forever on my lips.

**Just like our last. **

Just like our last.

Well, I hope you liked it! This is before she started hanging out with Jake and she was still "catatonic" as Charlie would say. :p Sorry, about the last line. I just thought it fit haha. Also, sorry about using that same clothes part over and over lol. Also, when she got off the plane she was on a plane because she went to visit Renee and she was running (tripped a few times lol) into Edward's arms. So, here are the lyrics:

**"Last Kiss"**

**I still remember the look on your face**

**Lit through the darkness at 1:58**

**The words that you whispered**

**For just us to know**

**Told me you loved me**

**So why did you go away?**

**Away**

**I do recall now the smell of the rain**

**Fresh on the pavement**

**I ran off the plane**

**That July 9th**

**The beat of your heart**

**It jumps through your shirt**

**I can still feel your arms**

**But now I'll go sit on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is that**

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

**I never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**I do remember**

**The swing of your step**

**The life of the party, you're showing off again**

**And I roll my eyes and then**

**You pull me in**

**I'm not much for dancing**

**But for you I did**

**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father**

**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**

**How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something**

**There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions**

**But now I'll go sit on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is that**

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**

**And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe**

**And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are**

**Hope it's nice where you are**

**And I hope the sun shines**

**And it's a beautiful day**

**And something reminds you**

**You wish you had stayed**

**You can plan for a change in weather and time**

**But I never planned on you changing your mind**

**So I'll go sit on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is that**

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last kiss**

**Forever the name on my lips**

**Forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last**


End file.
